fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Thompson
Mike is a Fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. His son was harnessed. Story When Hal arrived at the 2nd mass's new base he asked Hal if hal had seen his son Rick, but Hal couldn't give him a straight answer. When Hal Mason was telling Cpt. Weaver that Click was killed and excluding him Tom Mason's team was being held hostage by John Pope and his outlaws in exchange for their weapons and food. Weaver agreed to the exchange, and he ordered Hal to be guarded from going back to the building where he was captured at, but he decides to let Hal, against his orders go back with Anne Glass and makes it look like Hal stole his rifle and barricaded him in a closet; luckily Weaver falls for this and lets the matter go, without retaliation.﻿ While on a mission to retrieve Ben from the alien's capture, Mike spots his son, Rick . On an impulse, Mike shouts out for his son "WAAALLLLT!!!" style, rather than going in covertly, as was the original plan. This shouting sacrifices the original objective, which was to save Ben, but Mike does manage to retrieve Rick. The aversion from the plan also causes Hal Mason and Karen Nadler to become captured by the gaurding mechs and skitters . Back with the 2nd Mass , Dr. Michael Harris performs an experimental harness removal procedure on Rick while Mike is at his side, worrying and crying. he is still sitting by his son's side waiting for his son rick to wake up and when rick does rick asks who he is and he says im your'e father after this he realizes where the skitter is and confronts he decides to torture the being for information however all doesn't go well as he put his gun in the skitters mouth and knocks it out michael harris anne glass arrive and everyone except harris are unhappy at him harris tells him "if you put a gun in the skitters mouth don't hesitate to pull the trigger" making anne very mad at this when the skitter wakes up he realizes rick is in the same room as the skitter the moment tom mason harris anne and mike arrive rick has put on the harness to try to translate for them what the skitter is trying to say mike being a dump reckless ideate like harris pulls off the harness right infront of the skitter making the skitter even more mad and plus ironically he could have been the one to kill his son Luckly his son survived he was present as michael harris was being attacted by the captive skitter he tried to help harris but it was too late he,Weaver,and tom tracked down a 2nd mass family too get back the antibiotics the family stole they were unable but clayton arrived and saved the day and weaver him and clayton appeared to be old friends he was among the security escort that escorted the children of the 2nd mass to the 3rd mass base on what Terry Clayton wanted along with 4 others Category:Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Characters